Between love and hate thin difference
by URuRuBaek
Summary: Summary : SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah salah satu sekolah yang sangat di terkenal di korea, bahkan sampai keluar negeri. SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL memiliki dua asrama yang saling bermusahan yaitu BLACKPIOdan WHITEPIO/pairing :YunJae, SiBum, ZhouRy, KaiSoo, ChanBeak, HyunMin, ChanYoung and BeakRen.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Between love and hate thin difference

Rated : T

Pairing: yunjae, sibum, zhoury, kaisoo, chanbeak, hyunmin, chanyoung, beakren.

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik saya, tapi cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing"

Author : Kim Beakren

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Boy x Boy

**************Happy Reading**************

"Arghhhhhhhh dasar kuala merah jelekkkkkk"

teriak namja yang berpipi seperti kue mochi dengan wajah merah yang menahan amarah. " tenang lah Hendry hyung ?…. memang nya apa yang di lakukan si zhoumi hyung kepadamu.?" kata namja cantik yang kecantikan nya melebi seorang yeonja. "Kau tau Ren gara – gara si kuala merah itu aku di hukum kim seonsaengnim membersikan lapangan yang luaaaaasss nya minta ampun". kata Hendry dengan wajah yang masih memerah "bukan kau saja kami juga di hukum gara - gara namja asrama A " seru kyungsoo.

Tenggg tenggggg tenggggggg ( anggap saja bunyi bel nya kaya gitu)

bunyi lonceng yang menanda kan semua murid harus kembali kemar nya masing – masing. "Sudah bunyi lonceng …. ayo kyungsoo kita kembali kemar".

kyungsoo pun bediri dan berpamitan pada hyungdeul & dongsaengdeul nya. Bukan hanya kyungsoo saja.? semua nya pun kembali kekamar masing – masing dan hanya menyisakan Hendry dan Ren ."ayo hyung kita tidur hyung?". kata ren berlalu menuju ranjang nya.

" uhhhh baiklah aku juga mau tidur dan awas kau kuala akan ku balas kau besok".gerutu Hendry yang masih kesal pada zhoumi. Hendry pun menuju tempat tidur nya dan masih memasang wajah cemburut yang nenambah kesan imut di wajah nya.

SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah sekolah yang paling terkenal di seluruh korea bukan di korea saja, tapi sekolah itu juga sangat terkenal di luar negeri. berbagai prestasi dan penghargaan sudah di raih. dan sekolah itu juga sangatttttttt luas, sekolah itu terdiri dari 3 gedung. Letak gedung nya seperti segitiga.

Gedung pertama tempat belajar siswa. Memiliki 4 lantai, lantai pertama untuk kelas satu. Lantai kedua untuk kelas dua. Lantai ke tiga untuk kelas tiga. Dan lantai terakhir terdiri dari kantin, perpustakaan, ruang guru dan kepala sekolah.

Gedung kedua, di gunakan untuk kegiatan CLUB dan untuk acara – acara perayaan. Yang di adakan setiap tahun nya .dan untuk rapar juga di dilakukan di gedung dua.

Gedung terakhir, tempat tidur para siswa. Terdiri dari tiga lantai, yaitu lantai pertama tempat makan para murid dan guru. lantai kedua terdiri dari asrama BLACKPIO. lantai ketiga terdiri dari asrama WHITEPIO. fasilitas nya pun sangat lengakap.

Dan di gedung tiga ini ada peraturan nya, yaitu saat pukul 07:00 dan 19:00 siswa wajib ada di meja makan. Pukul 22:30 siswa di wajibkan untuk tidur. Dan siswa hanya boleh kelur sekolah, setiap hari Rabu dan Minggu. Apabila siswa melanggar akan di kenakan sanksi.

Dan SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL juga memiliki sebuah pulau pribadi,? pulau itu bernama SCORPIO ISLAND. Biasa SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL akan mengajak para murid nya kepulau, sebelum ulangan dan bisa juga untuk perayaan.

oleh karena itu …. banyak orang tua yang ingin memasukan anak mereka ke SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL.? tapi tidak sembarangan orang yang bisa masuk ke sekolah itu.? Karena hanya orang kalangan atas saja yang bisa masuk.

Tapi …. ada juga dari kalangan bawah? …. mereka bisa masuk karena mengandalkan otak mereka yang kecerdasan nya di atas rata – rata. sehingga mereka mendapat kan beasiswa.

Tapi … ada satu rahasia yang tidak di ketahui masyarakat luar.?

Dan sekolah itu memilki dua asrama yaitu asrama BLACKPIO & kedua asrama ini tidak pernah akur.? apakah kalian mau tau siapa saja penghuni asrama nya? …. Saya akan kasih tau.

Asrama BLACKPIO tediri dari :

Jung Yunho : ketua asrama BLACKPIO, sekamar dengan siwon sangat suka mengganggu kim jaejoong.

Choi Siwon : sekamar dengan yunho dan sering bertengkar dengan Kim Kibum.

Kim hyun joong : sekamar dengan zhoumi sangat membenci park jungmin.

Zhoumi : sekamar dengan hyun joong , senang mengganggu Hendry lau.

Kim jongin/ Kai : sekamar dengan chanyeol, senang mengganggu Do kyungsoo.

Park chanyeol : sekamar dengan Kai, musuh byun beakhyun

Gongchan shik : sekamar dengan beakho, musuh jung jinyoung

Kang Dong Ho/ beakho : sekamar dengan gongchan , senang mengganggu choi minki/ Ren

Gongchan Shik : sekamar dengan beakho. Senang mengganggu jimyoung anak asrama WHITEPIO.

Asrama WHITEPIO terdiri dari :

Kim jaejoong : ketua asrama WHITEPIO, sekamar dengan jung min, sangat membenci Jung Yunho.

Kim kibum : sekamar dengan jinyoung , sangat membenci Choi siwon.

Park Jungmin : sekamar dengan jaejoong , sangat membenci Kim Hyun joong.

Hendry Lau : sekamar dengan Ren, sangat membenci si kula merah aka zhoumi.

Do Kyungsoo: sekamar dengan beakhyun, sanagat membenci kai.

Byun Beakhyun : sekamar dengan kyungsoo, sangat membenci chanyeol.

Jung jinyoung : sekamar dengan kibum, sangat membenci gongchan

Choi minki : sekamar dengan Hendry , sangat membenci beakho.

Dan masih banyak lagi penghuni nya. Yang diatas yang paling populer di seluruh sekolah.

'Enghhhh' lenguhan seorang namja tampan yang saat tersenyum membut lesung pipit di kedua pipi nya terihat. yang mampu membuat yeonja maupun namja jadi bertekuklutut pada nya.

Dia adalah choi siwon pewaris CHOI CORP. Siwon berusaha mengumpul kan nyawa nya untuk bangun ?. setelah nyawa nya terkumpul semua?dia pun bangun dan melihat kearah jam yang menunjukan pukul 06: 36, dia pun langsung menuju kamar mandi. Beberapa saat kemudian …. siwon pun kelur lengkap dengan seragam sekolah nya. Siwon melihat kearah roommate nya yang masih di pulau mimpi .

"Hyung bangun,? kita harus sekolah hyung nanti lelat". ucap siwon sambil mengguncangkan tubuh yunho , tapi yunho tetap tidak mau bangun dan tetap berlayar di pulau mimpinya.

"Yunho hyunggggg bangunnnnn". teriak siwon tepat di sebelah kuping yunho dan berhasil membangunkan yunho.

"Aishhh ya kuda …. kau tak perlu berteriak di kupingku pabbo".

"mwo siapa yang kau sebut kuda ha beruang. ?"

" ya …. kau mau ngajak berkelahi, sini kau kuda".

" aishhh …. sudahlah hyung cepat sana kau mandi, sekarang sudah jam 07:00 kau mau kita telat?, dan aku tidak mau berkelahi denganmu itu hanya membuang tenagaku saja".

" bilang saja kau takut padaku?".

"mwo? aku takan pernah takut denganmu hyung, dan hyung cepat lah mandi atau kau ku tinggal kan".

"aishhh" yunho pun langsung menuju ke kamar mandi " hyung mandi nya yang cepat" seru siwon dari luar kamar mandi.

5 menit kemudian yunho pun keluar dan sudah lengkap dengan seragam nya, yunho pun langsung keluar kamar setelah mengganti jadwal pelajaran kemarin dengan hari ini. dan tak lupa juga mengunci kamarnya .

"sudah selesai hyung ?" seru hyun joong "hn" jawab yunho singkat.

Mereka pun menuju kesekolahan mereka yang hanya di baatasi lapangan yang sangat luas. Tapi sebelum itu … mereka sarapan dulu di lantai satu.

Saat di lorong sekolah Yunho, siwon, zhoumi, kai, chanyeol, hyun joong, beakho dan gongchan. tak sengaja berpapasan dengan anak asrama WHITEPIO siapa lagi kalau bukan jaejoong, kibum, Hendry, jungmin, kyungsoo, beakhyun, Ren, dan jinyoung. Kedua asrama ini pun saling melemparkan tatapan sengit, hingga membuat orang – orang di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang dan merinding. ( plak emang nya di kira hantu** abaikan)

***TBC***

NEXT OR DELATE ?

Mian kalo cerita nya jelek dan pasaran soal nya author masih baru,?dan belum lihai membuat cerita dan mianhae kalo bahasa nya agak reader tolong beri masukan nya biar author tau kesalahan nya.

REVIEW PLEASSS


	2. Chapter 2

Saat di lorong sekolah Yunho, Siwon, Zhoumi, Kai, Chanyeol, Hyun Joong, Beakho dan Gongchan. Tak sengaja bepapasan dangan anak asrama B, siapa lagi kalau bukan Jaejoong, Kibum, Henry, Jungmin, Kyungsoo, Beakhyun, Ren dan Jinyoung. Kedua asrama ini pun saling bertatapan sengit. hingga Membuat orang–orang di sekitar mereka menjadi tegang dan merinding. ( emang di kira hantu** abaikan)

Title : Beetwen love and hate thin difference

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, ZhouRy, KaiSoo, ChanBaek, HyunMin, ChanYoung, and BeakRen

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik Author, tapi cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing"

Summary : SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah salah satu sekolah yang sangat di terkenal di korea, bahkan sampai keluar Negeri. SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL memiliki dua asrama yang saling bermusahan yaitu BLACKPIO dan WHITEPIO.

Author : Kim BeakRen

Warning : BL, yaoi, Boy x Boy

************** Happy Reading **************

Chapter 2

"apa kau liat–liat ?" seru Jaejoong dengan suara yang agak tinggi karena harus bertemu dengan orang yang di benci nya.

"uhhhh cantik–cantik ko galak, tapi kalau di pikir–pikir kau tambah cantik saat marah Boo" Jaejoong yang mendengar ucapan Yunho membuat wajah nya memerah bukan karena malu? Melainkan menahan amarah.

"yaa … apa kau bilang, kau tak lihat aku ini **NAMJA **tulen dan nama ku bukan Boo namaku itu Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho shi" ucap jaejoong dengan menekankan di kata **NAMJA.**

"Mwo kau seorang **NAMJA** tak salah ? badan kecil gini, pinggang ramping seperti itu dan yang paling penting wajahmu itu seperti yeoja malahan lebih cantik. Apa seperti itu bisa di sebut **NAMJA**?" jawab Yunho dan tak sadar atas ucapan nya yang mengatakan Jaejoong cantik.

"jung Yunhooooo"

"mwo….?"

"Kau ?… dasar beruang jelekkk menyebalkannn." Jaejoong pun pergi dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal dan menghentakan kaki nya.

"hyung tunggu kami" seru Henry, tapi tak di hiraukan Jaejoong. Jaejoong tetap terus berjalan sambil menggerutu. Henry dan teman–teman nya pun mengejar Jaejoong.

tapi sebelum mengejar jaejoong? Henry menatap kearah Zhoumi. Zhoumi yang merasa ada yang menatapnya pun mengarah kan tatapan nya kearah Henry.

Hendry tersenyum sangat manis, Zhoumi yang melihat senyuman itu merasa aneh 'ada dengan si mochi kanapa dia tersenyum seperti itu' batin Zhoumi

Tiba–tiba Henry berjalan mendekat kearah zhoumi, masih menampilkan senyuman manis nya. Zhoumi yang melihat si mochi mendekat kearah nya merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

Tanpa didasari Zhoumi, Henry kini sudah ada di dekat nya dan langsung menyerang kearah keselangkaannya Zhoumi dan kemudian menginjak kakinya juga.

"aaaarrrggghhhhhh…." teriak zhoumi kesakitan dan memegang kejantanannya yang terkena tendangan si Henry.

"hahaha… itu pembalasan ku yang kemarin kuala merah." teriak Henry, karena dia kini sudah belari menyusul teman–teman nya. Henry sangat bahagia.

Karena sudah membalaskan dendam nya. Sedangkan Zhoumi menatap tajam punggung Henry. "awas kau mochi, aduh junior dan kaki ku" ringis zhoumi.

teman–temannya hanya menatap Zhoumi dengan pandangan prihatin, malang sekali nasib mu kuala. Kira–kira seperti itulah arti tatapan mereka.

"aishhh … kalian jangan tatap aku seperti itu,? lebih baik kalian Bantu aku berjalan." ucap Zhouni yang kesal karena teman–teman nya hanya menatapnya, bukannya membantu nya untuk berjalan.

Di ruangan guru

Saat ini semua guru sedang berkumpul untuk membahas masalah kedua asrama yang selalu bertengkar.

"kudengar dari salah satu siswa tadi pagi mereka bertengkar lagi. Karena masalah hal sepele.?" ucap Luhan Songsaeng.

"ahhhh … mereka itu tak bisakah tak bertengkar satu hari saja?" kata Leeteuk Songsaeng sambil memijat pangkal hudungnya karena pusing memikirkan anak muridnya yang selalu bertengkar.

"ah aku ada ide ?"

"Apa ide mu Hangeng-ah?" ucap kepala sekolah aka Kangin yang juga berstatus sebagai suaminya Leeteuk.

"begini … sebentar lagi kan perayaan ulang tahun SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL? bagaimana kalu kita merayakan nya di luar sekolah. Missalnya di SCORPIO ISLAND? Dan kita satukan kedua asrama. Dan kita bagi setiap kamar terdiri dari dua orang, bagaimana?" Ide Hangeng Songsaeng.

"tapi bagaiman kalau mereka tak setuju ?" sahut Kahi Songsaeng.

"ya kita beri hukuman yang sangat berat saja mereka,? tidur di gudang bawah tanah mungkin. Kalian tau kan bahwa tak satu pun murid, yang berani kesana. Karena tempat itu sangat menyeramkan." yang ini kata Sehun Songsaeng dan dia juga adalah tunangan salah satu guru yang bernama Luhan

"ide bagus … aku setuju"

"aku juga setuju"

"setujuuuuu"

"setuju"

"yes I'm agree"

"yap….. karena semuanya sudah setuju, maka rapat ini selesai dan satu lagi, rencana ini tidak boleh ada siswa yang tau, kalian paham." ucap kepala sekolah Kangin.

"okkkkkkkk…." jawab para guru serempak, dan mereka pun keluar untuk untuk menjalamkan tugas mereka yaitu mengajar para murid.

Di kelas XI A

Kreatttttt

bunyi suara pintu yang dibuka, dan kelas yang tadi nya berisik kini menjadi

hening.

"good morning student?"

"good morning mom"

"I'm sorry, Songsaeng telat tadi ada rapat sebentar, baiklah kita mulai pelajaran hari ini, Silahkan buka buku bahasa inggris nya."

Semua murid langsung lemas mendengar ucapan Songsaengnim mereka, dan membuka buku mereka Dengan ogah–ogahan.

Kyungsoo pov

Saat ini aku sedang memperhatikan Bekah Songsaeng yang sedang menjelas kan. Tapi tiba–tiba ada yang membuka pintu kelas dan semuanya menatap kearah pintu.

"mianhae Songsaengnim saya telat, tadi saya mengantarkan hyung saya ke ruang UKS."

"baiklah …. Kau boleh duduk Kim Jongin"

"gomowo Bekah Songsaengnim."

Kai pun melangkah menuju bangkunya yang ada di sebelahku. 'ckkk…. mengapa si item ini harus datang sih padahalkan aku bahagia dia tak datang.' batin ku, Kaipun duduk di sebelahku dan mengeluarkan bukunya.

"ada apa ….? kau terpesona dengan wajah tampan ku ini." Ucap si kkamjong pede. 'pede sekali dia? wajah seperti itu saja bangga' batin ku, Aku malas meladeninya dan memilih kembali memperhatikan Bekah Songsaengnim.

tanpa membalas ucapan si Kai. Saat aku sedang serius, memperhatikan Songsaeng tiba–tiba aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang bergerak di pahaku.

Aku pun melihat kearah bawah dan melihat sebuah tangan yang sedang bergerak mengelus pahaku. "tangan siapa ini?" guman ku pelan, aku pun melihat kearah pemilik tangan. Dan pemiliknya adalah si Kkamjong.

"yaaa …. Apa yang kau lakukan Kkamjong?" seru ku dengan suara pelan, tentu saja aku tak mau di hukum Songsaengnim bila aku berteriak.

"emangnya kau tidak liat aku sedang apa Kyungie chagi? dan jangan panggil aku Kkamjong." Aishh …. namja ini sungguh menyebalkan. Siapa juga yang pacaran dengan nya. Dan suka–suka aku dong mau manggil dia apa.

"yaaa …. Singgirkan tangan kotor mu itu Kkamjong.? Dan jangan panggil aku chagi aku bukan kekasih mu?" aku pun menyinggirkan tangannya dari pahaku.

tapi dia malah kembali mengelus pahaku. Aku menatap tajam si Kkamjong, Tapi dia malah cuek dan tetap menulis. aku hendak menyinggirkan tangan nya kembali tetapi, dia malah menahan tangan ku.

"jangan ganggu aku Kyungie chagi atau kau akan dapat lebih dari ini.?" Apa-apaan si kkamjong ini, aku tak menghiraukan perkataannya tadi dan kambali ingin menyinggir kan tangannya dengan tangan kiriku karena tangan kananku masih di pegangnya.

Tapi lagi–lagi tanganku di tahannya, dan kini kedua tanganku di pegangnya. Dan dia mengarahkan badan nya kearah ku, hingga jarak wajah kami begitu dekat.

"kau nakal chagi … bukan kah aku sudah katakana jangan ganggu tanganku,? kau akan dapat hukumannya karena sudah nakal?" Aku hanya menelan salivaku, apa yang akan di lakukan Kkamjong ini padaku.

Kyungsoo pov end

****** TO BE CONTINUE ******

Yeaaaa akhirnya Chap dua selesai juga. mian kalau ceritanya jadi tambah geje. Mian juga kalo di chap ini sangat pendek, oya makasih yang udah reviews. Maaf ga bisa balas mungkin lain kali. Dan makasih untuk masukan nya.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S

S


	3. Chapter 3

Title : Beetwen love and hate thin difference

Rated : T

Pairing : YunJae, SiBum, ZhouRy, KaiSoo, ChanBeak, HyunMin, ChanYoung and BeakRen.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik author, tapi cast nya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing – masing.

Author : Kim Beakren

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Boys x Boys

Summary : SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah salah satu sekolah yang sangat di terkenal di korea, bahkan sampai keluar negeri. SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL memiliki dua asrama yang saling bermusahan yaitu BLACKPIOdan WHITEPIO

Chapter 3

****** HAPPY READING ******

Kai kini makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoo memundurkan kepalanya kebelang tapi sial bagi Kyungsoo, karena di belakangnya adalah jendela. Kai menyeringai karena mangsanya kini tak bisa berbuat apa–apa.

CHUPPP

Kai mencium Kyungsoo dan melumatnya agak kasar. Sedangkan Kyungsoo shock dan membelalakkan matanya yang sudah besar, makin besar. Kyungsoo yang sudah sadar dari shocknya kini mulai memberontak. Tapi tentu saja tak berhasil karena kalah kuat sama Kai, Kai memperdalam ciumannya Dan kini mulai menjilat bibir Kyungsoo meminta izin untuk masuk ke goa hangatnya.

Kyungsoo makin mengatupkan bibirnya. Kai merasa kesal pada kyungsoo karena tak juga membuka mulutnya. Kai pun menggigit bibir bawah Kyungsoo " arghhh…" erang Kyungsoo, dan membuat kyungsoo membuka bibirnya dan kesempatan itu tak di sia–siakan oleh Kai.

Kai memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam goa hangatnya Kyungsoo. Dan mulai menelusuri setiap inci yang ada dalam mulut Kyungsoo. Setelah puas Kai mengajak lidah Kyungsoo bergulat, Kyungsoo berusaha untuk mengeluarkan lidah Kai dari mulutnya.

Dan terjadilah aksi dorong lidah, dan tentu saja pemenangnya adalah Kai. sepuluh menit mereka berciuman, Kyungsoo yang merasakan napasnya mulai sesak, memukul dadanya kai. Kai pun melepaskan bibirnya dengan berat hati.

Kyungsoo menghirup napas sebanyak–banyaknya. Setelah napas Kyungsoo sudah stabil, Kyungsoo menampar wajah Kai sangat keras hingga meninggalkan cap lima jari di pipinya Kai.

"dasar brengsekkk …kau Kkamjong?" teriak Kyungsoo keras. Kyungsoo tak memperdulikan lagi bahwa nanti dia bakal di hukum gurunya, karena sudah membuat keributan di kelas.

Kyungsoo mendeatglare Kai tajam, kemudian menginjak kaki Kai dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. "arghhh kaki ku…?" teriak Kai kesakitan sudah di tampar di pipi, dan kini malah dapat injakan kaki.

.

.

.

.

.

*sibum*

Saat ini Siwon sedang bejalan di lorong sekolah. Menuju kelasnya setelah tadi mengantarkan Zhoumi ke UKS karena tidak mungkin, mengantar Zhoumi kekelasnya.

Brakkkk

"appo, ….. yaa kalau jalan liat–liat dong?" seru Kibum dan mulai berdiri dari jatuh nya. Dan menatap sang penabrak..

"ckkk … rupa nya kau? Kenapa aku harus ketemu dengan mu lagi sih.? Tak cukup kah tadi pagi ku melihat wajah menyabalkanmu itu? Ucap Kibum sinis.

"hei … harusnya aku yang marah padamu? bukan malah kau yang marah? Dan apa kau bilang… wajah ku menyebalkan? kau salah Kim Kibum, wajah ku ini sangat tampan, bukan menyebalkan" Jawab Siwon. Dengan narsisnya.

"pede sekali kau? Ah iya …. Wajah mu kan memang tampan seperti kuda." Ejek Kibum.

"apa kau bilang manusia es?"

" wajah mu seperti kuda."

" kau ….? Geram Siwon dan memajukan kepalanya.

"mwo …. ?" jawab Kibum dan memajukan kapalanya juga hingga kini hidung mereka bersentuhan. Siwon menatap Kibum tajam dan begitu pun sebaliknya.

Chuppp

Tiba–tiba Siwon mencium Kibum, Kibum membelalakan matanya karena shockk.

Setelah sadar dari shocknya Kibum langsung mendorong Siwon. Hingga ciuman tadi pun terlepas.

"brengsekkkkk …. Kau choi siwon?" teriak Kibum kemudian langsung pergi, tapi tidak lupa Kibum memberi pelajaran pada Siwon, yaitu menginjak kakinya.

"Arghhhhhh … sialan kau kibum" teriak Siwon kesakitan.

"aduh kakiku ….?"ringis Siwon. Siwon kembali kekelasnya, dan berjalan seperti orang pincang, karena kakinya sangat sakit. Rupanya kibum menginjak kaki siwon sangat keras.

*ChanYoung & BeakRen*

"ah … kesian sekali Zhoumi hyung? Pasti sangat sakit." Kata Gongchan.

"hmm kau benar." Jawab Beakho

Saat ini Gongchan dan Beakho sedang menuju ke perpus yang ada di lantai empat. Kenapa mereka tidak menuju kekelas mereka dan malah menuju ke perpus….?

Itu karena saat menuju kelas tadi mereka bertemu dengan Heechul Seonsaengnim guru yang paling cantik dan paling killer. Mereka di perintahkan untuk mengambil buku paket yang ada di perpus. Tentu saja mereka tak berani menolak karena mereka takut pada seonsaengnim cantik mereka namun juga yang paling sadis.

Tak terasa, kini mereka sudah sampai di perpus dan langsung masuk.

"annyeong saya di suruh Heechul Seonsaengnim mengambil buku paket.?" Kata Gongchan. Pada penjaga perpus.

"ah iya … kalian ambil saja di rak paling ujung itu." Jawab si penjaga perpus.

"kamsahamnida…." ucap Gongchan pada penjaga perpus. Dan berlalu pergi ke rak yang di tunjuk penjaga tadi. tetapi saat berjalan Gongchan melihat seseorang.

"ehh…. Bukannya itu Ren ya…?" kata Gongchan.

"Mana …? Ah kau benar.? Gongchan aku pergi dulu ya ada urusan. Bye…?"

"Ishhhh … dia itu main pergi saja…..?" gerutu Gongchan.

Beakho pov.

Saat ini aku sedang menuju tempatnya Ren. " sedang apa dia disini saat jam pelajaran begini?…. Labih baik ku dekati saja." aku pun menuju tempat Ren. dan saat ini aku sedang ada di belakangnya tapi dia tak menyadarinya. Ah lebih baik ku jahili saja dia. Aku pun memeluknya dari belakang dan dia tersentak kaget.

"hai …. Baby sedang apa kau disini, bukan nya ada di kelas?" bisik ku di dekat telinganya.

"ckk rupa nya kau ?…. Lepaskan tanganmu, dan jangan panggil aku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu ?" jawab Ren dan dia memberontak di dalam pelukanku. Aku tak menghiraukan perkataannya tadi dan tetap memeluknya dan mengeratkan pelukanku.

"yaa… lepaskan?"

"ani …."

"Sebenarnya apa sih maumu…?"

"mau ku…..? kembalikan PSP ku yang telah kau rusak.?"

"aku tidak mau ? itu kan salahmu sendiri siapa suruh melempar sepatuku ke danau. Jadi jangan salahkanku, aku juga melempar PSP mu ke danau. Ya… sekarang cepat lepaskan ?"

"shiro … aku takkan melepaskanmu. Sebelum kau kembalikan PSP ku ?"

"Yaa lepaskan…?

"tidak mau."

" aku bilang lepaskan ?"

" K"

"Baiklah bila kau tidak mau melepaskan ku ?" emang nya apa yang bakal dia ku

Brakkkk

"arghhhhh… kaki ku ?" teriakku dan aku pun melepaskan pelukanku dan men deathglare Ren. Tapi dia malah kabur dan menjulurkan lidahnya mengejekku. "awas kau namja jejadian." Desisku

Beakho pov end

Gongchan pov

Dasar Beakho kenapa malah aku ditinggalkan? Ya sudahlah…. lebih baik aku segera mengambil buku yang disuruh Heechul Seonsaengnim. aku pun menuju rak yang di tunjuk penjaga tadi.

Tapi saat aku melewati sebuah rak, aku melihat sosok yang ku kanal. " bukan kah itu Jinyoung, sedang apa dia di sini.?" Aku pun mendekati Jinyoung yang sedang kesulitan mengambil buku.

"aissss … mengapa buku nya tinggi sekali sih?" gerutu Jinyoung

"itu sih bukan bukanya yang tinggi, tapi kaunya saja yang pendek." Kata ku tepat di belakangnya. jinyoung yang mendengar suaraku. Membalikkan badan nya kearahku.

"ishh … mengapa harus ada kau di sini sih.? Dan aku tidat pendek tau.?" Jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut, yang membuatnya jadi kelihatan imut. Ishh apa yang ku pikirkan sih. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku karena pikirinku tadi.

"eh… tiang listrik kau kenapa menggelengkan kepala mu seperti itu? Tanya Jinyoung.

"ya siapa yang kau sebut tiang listrik hah ?"

"tentu saja kau ….? Ah sudah lah, aku tidak mau bedebat dengan mu?" kata Jinyoung. Dan membalikkan badannya. dan mencoba kembali mengambil buku.

"sudah lah … biar aku yang ambilkan? Tawarku

"tidak perlu, aku bisa sendiri." Jawabnya dan kembali meloncat untuk mengambil buku. Karena kehilangan keseimbangan, Jinyoung hampir jatuh kalau saja aku tak langsung menangkap tubuhnya. kami saling menatap.

'kalo dilihat dari dekat seperti ini ternyata dia sangat cantik.' Batinku. Ishh apa yang kupikirkan lagi, cantik, yang benar saja, pasti aku sudah mulai tak waras.

"bisakah kau lepaskan tangan mu?"

"eh… ah maaf" aku melepaskan pelukanku meskipun hati kecilku tak rela.

Aku mengambil buku yang diinginkannya tadi. dan menyerahkan bukunya ke Jinyoung.

"eh …?" bingung Jinyoung

"ini ambillah, daripada kau terjatuh lagi" kata ku dan mengambil tangan Jinyoung meletakkan bukunya di tangannya. Aku pun pergi denagan jantung yang berdetak sangat kencang. Bahkan tangannya sangat lembut.

"gomowo…" guman Jinyoung yang masih dapat kudengar.

Gongchan pov end

*hyunmin*

Hyun Joong pov

Saat ini aku sedang ada di lapangan. Karena sekarang jam olahraga. Aku sungguh kesal dengan Yesung Seonsaengnim Karena dia menyuruh Jungmin satu kelompok denganku.

"awas kau membuat tim kita kalah ? kataku pada Jungmin dan menatapnya tajam.

"ya ya aku tau…." Jawab jungmin

aku mulai menggiring bola menuju ring lawan. Tapi sial aku di kepung. Aku pun melempar bola basket kearah jungmin. Tapi karena dia tak siap bola nya jadi kena kepala nya.

Brukkk

TO BE CONTINUE

Maaf baru update sekarang, soal nya aku lagi fokus menghadapi UTS, mian ya kalo ceritanya tambah aneh dan banyaK typo. Dan makasih banyakkkkkk buat yang udah revieuw ff ku yang aneh ini sekali lagi makasih.


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Beetwen Love and Hate Thin Difference

Pairing: YunJae, SiBum, ZhouRy, KaiSoo, ChanBeak, HyunMin, ChanYoung and BeakRen.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik saya, tapi castnya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing–masing. Typo bertebaran

Author : Kim Beakren

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Boys x Boys

Summary : SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL adalah salah satu sekolah yang sangat di terkenal di korea, bahkan sampai keluar negeri. SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL memiliki dua asrama yang saling bermusahan yaitu BLACKPIOdan WHITEPIO

Chapter 4

******** HAPPY READING ******

*hyunmin*

Hyun Joong pov

Saat ini aku sedang ada di lapangan. Karena sekarang jam olahraga. Aku sungguh kesal dengan Yesung Seonsaengnim Karena dia menyuruh Jungmin satu kelompok denganku.

"awas kau membuat tim kita kalah?" kataku sinis pada Jungmin dan menatapnya tajam.

"ya ya aku tau….!" Jawab jungmin memutar bola matanya malas

prettt

permainan pun di mulai. aku merubut bola dan mulai menggiring bola menuju ring lawan. Tapi sial ,aku di kepung. Aku pun melempar bola basket kearah jungmin. Tapi karena dia tak siap bolanya jadi kena kepalanya.

brukkk

"appoooo …. Ya kau sengaja ya melempar bola kaarah ku?" teriak Jungmin dan mendeathglare ku.

"kaunya saja yang tidak bisa menangkap bola."jawab ku

"jelas–jelas itu salah kau ? kanapa saat melempar kau tidak memanggil namaku dulu?" ucap Jungmin

" tanpa ku panggil harusnya kau sudah siap" jawabku

"aishhhh poko nya itu salah kau?"

"enak saja, Itu salah kau.?

"kau Kim Hyun Joong!"

"kau Park Jungmin"

"aishhh…. hentikan kalian berdua?" teriak Yesung Seonsaengnim. kami saling adu deathglare.

"hentikan deathglare kalian? Karena kalian membuat keributan maka kalian Seonsaeng hukum. Bersihkan lapangan sekolahan ini sampai tidak ada sampah satu pun." Kata Yesung Songsaeng. Mata ku melotot mendengar hukuman yang di berikan Yesung benar saja membersihkan sekolahan yang luaaaasnya minta ampun ini? Dasar guru gila. Umpatku dalam hati.

"itu gara-gara kau Hyun Joong?" sinis Jungmin padaku

"enak saja kau menyalahkan ku, Kau yang salah Jungmin." Jawab ku

"kalian hentikan … !kalian mau hukuman kalian songsaeng tambah. Lebih baik cepat kerjakan hukuman kalian." Ucap Yesung Songsaeng

"ne Seonsaengnim" sahut ku dan Jungmin bersamaan.

"hyun joong…?" panggil jungmin padaku, aku menolehkan kepalaku kearahnya.

"mwo… ?" jawab ku

Brakkkk

"Arghhhh … sialan kau jungmin" teriak ku pada Jungmin yang kini sudah kabur. Ahh, kenapa nasib ku jadi sama seperti Zhoumi. Tapi untung itu ku tidak di tendang jungmin pabbo itu.

Hyun Joong pov end

*ChanBeak*

saat ini Chanyeol sedang berjalan menuju toilet. " mengapa toilet nya jauh sekali sih?" gurutu Chanyeol, padahal letaknya hanya beberapa belokan dari kelasnya, tapi karena Chanyeol sangat kebelat jadi terasa jauh. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Kini Chanyeol sudah sampai tujuan dan langsung masuk kedalam toilet namja. Dan memilih salah satu ruangan yang kosong.

"ahh lega nya…?" guman Chanyeol.

Tok Tok Tok Tok

"hei cepetan, Aku juga kebelet nie." teriak seorang namja dari arah luar.

"aishh, ya tunggu sebentar…!" jawab Chanyeol dari dalam, Chanyeol sungguh kesal pada namja yang berada di luar.

Brakk brakk brakk

Namja yang ada di depan pintu, sekarang sedang menendang pintu dengan kaki nya. dan itu benar-benar membuat Chanyeol sangat kesal.

"YA KE… ahhh ternyata kau? " kata Chanyeol setelah membuka pintu, yang tadi ingin memarahi si penendang, Tapi… tak jadi kerena Chanyeol sedang malas meladeni namja yang ada di depannya kini? yang ternyata adalah Beakhyun musuhnya.

"kenapa … tak jadi membentakku ?" ucap Beakhyun

"tadi nya iya, Tapi ga jadi setelah tau orang yang menendang ternyata kau. Karena aku sedang malas berdebat denganmu." Jawab chanyeol

"bilang saja kau takut padaku tiang listrik ?" kata Beakhyun menyindir Chanyeol.

" mwo… apa kau bilang? aku takut padamu. Itu tak mungkin pendek "balas Chanyeol

"aishhh kau sungguh menyebalkan tiang listrik " ucap Beakhyun yang mulai kesal.

"kau lebih menyebalkan lagi pendek" balas chanyeol

"dasar taiang listrik"

"dasar pendek"

"tiang listrik"

"pendek"

"tiang listirkkkkkk"

"pendekkkkkk"

"Aarrgghhh … minggir kau" kata Beakhyun yang sangat kesal pada Chanyeol.

Brakkkk

Chanyeol terjatuh akibat ulah Beakhyun yang mendorongnya kesamping hingga membuat kapalanya terbentur dan menimbulkan bulatan besar yang bentuknya seperti telur, sehingga membuatnya mengerang kesakitan, Sedangkan Beakhyun sudah lebih dulu masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat ini semua murid sedang ada di kantin, begitu pun dengan Yunho cs mereka sedang duduk di tempat yang biasa mereka duduki. Tempat itu tak ada satupun siswa yang berani mereka takut pada Yunho dan kawan-kawan.

"Zhou itu mu masih sakit….? " Tanya Yunho

"masih hyung, tendangan si mochi itu sangat keras. Dan kalian kenapa….?" Jawab Zhoumi dan Tanyanya pada temannya yang lain.

"tadi gara–gara aku mencium si Kyungsoo,jadi dia menamparku dan menginjak kakiku juga. sakit sekali rasanya" jawab Kai sambil mengusap pipinya yang masih merah.

"aku sama seperti kai. Lalu kau kenapa Beakho ?" – siwon

"ah itu aku gara–gara memuluk si Ren" jawab Beakho

"kalo aku gara-gara ngelempar bola kekepala Jungmin sehingga dia terjatuh." Jawab Hyun Joong.

" hei Gongchan, kau kenapa dari tadi tersenyum seperti orang gila?" Tanya Yunho.

"ga papa Hyung, sedang bahagia saja" jawab Gongchan dan masih menampilkan senyum anehnya.

"hmm, lalu kau kenapa Chanyeol-ah, dan apa itu di jidatmu seperti telur hahahaha" tawa Yunho. Bukan Yunho saja mentetawarkan Chanyeol tapi teman–temannya juga mentertawakannya.

"aishhh….. berhenti kalian tertawa. Itu semua kan gara–gara si cebol sialan itu ." kata Chanyeol cemberut dan makin kesal karena teman–teman masih mentertawakannya.

"YAA…. Siapa yang kau sebut cebol sialan, haa… tiang listrik ?" teriak seseorang di belakang Chanyeol yang ternyata adalah pelaku atas insiden benjolnya jidatnya Chanyeol.

"sejak kapan kau ada sini…?" tanya Chanyeol

"sejak kau mengatakan aku cebol sialan tiang" jawab Beakhyun

"yaa berhenti memanggilku tiang aku punya nama tau"- chanyeol

"dan kau berhenti mengganggu ku…"- Beakhyun

"tidak mau, karena kau itu enak untuk di ganggu" jawab Chanyeol, Beakhyun ingin membalas perkataan Chanyeol, tapi keburu di panggil jaejoong.

"Beakhyun ayo pergi, jangan terlalu lama dekat dengan mereka nanti kau ikut bodoh seperti mereka." kata Jaejoong dan memberi deatglare kepada Yunho.

Yunho yang mendengar ucapan jaejoong bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan kearah Jaejoong serta berhenti tepat di depan Jaejoong.

"heh, siapa yang kau katai bodoh hah….?"tanya Yunho dan balas mendeatglare Jaejoong

"tentu saja kalian semua. Emangnya kau tak dengar yunho shi?" sahut Kibum, siwon berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkang kearah kibum dengan jalan yang agak pincang karena kakinya masih sakit.

"jaga ucapanmu manusia es " jawab swon setelah sampai di depan Kibum dan menarik kerah bajunya kibum, sehingga tubuh kibum agak terangkat sedikit.

"yaa, lepaskan hyung ku kuda ?" sahut Henry dan akan melangkah kearah siwon namun di halangi Zhoumi.

"minggir kau?" – Henry

"urusan kita belum selesai mochi…" jawab Zhoumi

Hyunjoong, Kai, Chanyeol, Beakho dan Gongchan juga ikut berdiri dari tempatnya dan melangkah kearah musuh masing–masing. Mereka saling adu deatglare, kecuali Gongchan dan Jinyoung. Wajah Jinyoung keliahatan memerah saat Gongchan menatapnya.

"kau sudah minum susu untuk menambah tinggimu" kata Gongchan, bukan itu yang ingin di katakana Gongchan pada Jinyoung, tapi malah kata itu yang keluar. Membuat Jinyoung menjadi kesal, dan rona merah yang ada di pipinya kini menghilang. Jinyoung menampar Gongchan hingga pipinya memerah.

Yunho tak terima yang melihat dongsaengnya di pukul di hadapan orang banyak, ingin memekul Jinyoung. Tangan nya sudah terangkat dan akan memukul Jinyoung tapi sebelum itu terjadi, Jaejoong menghalanginya.

"aku takkan membiarkanmu memukul dongsaengku" kata Jaejoong. Masih menggenggam tangan Yunho. Yunho menghentakan tangannya hingga genggaman tadi terlepas.

"kau kira aku juga akan membiarkan salah satu dari kalian akan memukul dongsaengku hah…?" balas Yunho, Yunho mengepalkan tangannya begitupun dengan Jaejoong. Dan mereka akan saling memukul tetapi, sebuah teriakan yang sangat keras menghentikan mereka.

"YAAA BERHENTI SEMUA NYA" teriak kepala sekolah aka Kangin. Siwon melepas cengkramannya di kerah Kibum. Yunho dan jaejoong menurunkan kepalan tangannya. Begitun dengan yang lainnya, kecuali ChanYoung

Suasana kantin yang tadinya mencekam menjadi hening, " apa yang kalian lakukan, kalian bersikap seperti bukan seorang pelajar. Dan untuk kalian berenambelas kalian keruangku sekarang. Dan untuk yang lain kembali kekelas masing–masing" teriak Kangin dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Semua muridpun bubar kecuali Yunho cs dan Jaejoong cs mereka mengikuti kepala sekolah menuju ruangannya, mereka benar–benar takut karena tubuh Kangin mengeluarkan aura yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kangin membuka pintu ruangan nya, dan duduk dikursi yang betulisan hangul yang artinya kepala sekolah. Yunho cs dan Jaejoong cs hanya berdiri dan menundukan kepala mereka.

"kalian, seharusnya kalian memberikan contoh yang baik pada murid yang lain bukan malah begini." marah kangin, Yunho cs dan Jaejoong cs hanya diam dan makin memdudukan kepala meraka. kangin mencoba meredamkan emosinya.

Setelah amarahnya mulai redam Kangin membuka suaranya " aku ada pengumuman untuk kalian ?"

"apa itu seonsaengnim…?" tanya Yunho dan Jaejoong bersamaan

"tiga hari lagi adalah ulang tahun sekolah kita, dan kita akan merayakannya di SCORPIO ISLAND dan kalian akan sekamar, Yunho dan Jaejoong, Siwon dan Kibum, Zhoumi dan Henry, Beakho dan Ren, Kai dan Kyungsoo, Chanyeol dan Beakhyun, Gongchan dan Jinyoung,, Hyunjoong dan Jungmin. Dan tidak ada penolakan, atau kalian akan tidur di gudang bawah tanah" ucap kangin tegas.

"MWOOOO" teriak meraka serempak. Kangin mendeatglare mereka karena sudah membuat suara yang sangat keras hingga membuat kupingnya mendenging. Mereka langsung terdiam, dan kembali menundukan kepalanya karena dapat deatglare dari kepala sekolah mereka.

"kalian semua boleh keluar…!" kata Kangin. Yunho cs dan Jaejoong cs hanya menganggukan kepala mereka kemudian keluar dengan tampang lesu dan kembali kekelas mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"yaa….. minggir?" kata Jaejoong yang telah sampai di depan pintu kelasnya dan mendorong Yunho kesamping dan hampir membut Yunho jatuh. Yunho akan memarahi Jaejoong tapi tak jadi dan lebih memilih melangkah di belakang Jaejoong. (oya lupa bilang bahwa YunJae itu sekelas dan kelas 3, Siwon sekelas ama Zhoumi dan Kibum mereka juga kelas 3. Henry sekelas ama Kaisoo dan mereka kelas 2. ChanBeak sekelas ama Chanyoung mereka juga kelas 2, sedangkan BeakRen mereka kelas 1 tapi mereka tak sekelas.)

Jaejoong masuk di iringi Yunho di belakangnya, semua murid namja dan yeoja yang melihat idola mereka telah datang menjadi sangat rebut. YunJae tak memperdulikan teriakan-teriakan yang di tunjukan padanya, dan lebih memilih melangkah ketempat duduknya. Setelah sampai mereka duduk dan menelumgkupkan kepala mereka. Mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Tak lama kemudian Seonsaengnim mereka datang, dan kelas kembali hening. YunJae juga kini tak lagi menelungkupkan kepala mereka dan memperhatikan Songsaengnim mereka.

"perhatian semuanya, sekolah kita akan merayakan ulang tahun dan tempatnya akan diadakan SCORPIO ISLAND dan disana kita akan mengadakan beberapa perlombaan." Ucap Heechul Seonsaengnim. kelaspun menjadi sangat ribut.

"DIAM SEMUANYA….." teriak Heechul, dan semua murid langsung diam dab kelas kembali hening.

"dan ini surat undangan untuk kalian dan harus di tanda tangani orang tua serta harus di kumpulkan besok, ada pertanyaan ?"tanya Heechul.

Salah satu murid namja yang bernama Dongwoo mengangkat tangannya. "Seonsaengnim bukan kah kita hanya di perbolehkan keluar dari asrama pada hari Rabu dan Minggu saja, lalu bagaiman mau minta tanda tangan orang tua, sedangkan sekarang masih hari Kamis?" Tanya Dongwoo.

"makanya itu hari ini kalian pulang lebih awal dan diperbolehkan pulang kerumah!" jawab Heechul.

"dan ini tolong kau bagikan Woohyun…" kata Heechul, setelah menyerahkan surat undangan kepada Woohyun Heechul kemudian keluar. Setelah menerimanya,Woohyun langsung membagikan surat itu kepada semua murid yang ada di kelasnya.

Yunho dan Jaejoong menghela napas setelah menerima surat undangan itu. Dan tak berapa lama kemudian bel pulang berbunyi. Seluruh murid bersorak gembira, kemudian mereka pulang ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk berganti pakaian dan kemudian pergi pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing.

TO BE CONTONUE

balas reviews dulu ya :

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : gomowo udah Review, sebenarnya mau buat ChanYoung kaya gitu juga tapi entah mengapa malah ide itu yang keluar.

Azura Lynn Gee : gomowo udah Review, Revieuw lagi ya…

Lee Chizumi : makasih udah Review, ne ini sudah di lanjuttt.

insun taeby : makasih sun udah Review, ini udah di lanjut, boleh ikut herlem shakenya ga. Plakk bercanda

Ryu : makasih atas masukannya dan makasih udah Reviuw.

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

P

L

E

A

S


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Beetwen Love and Hate Thin Difference

Pairing: YunJae, SiBum, ZhouRy, KaiSoo, ChanBeak, HyunMin, ChanYoung and BeakRen.

Genre : Romance & Drama

Disclaimer : cerita ini murni milik saya, tapi castnya milik tuhan dan orang tua masing–masing.

Warning : BL, Yaoi, Boys x Boys

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan ff ini *gaa ada!* pundung dipelukan yesung, dilempar ama panci sama wookie. Mian reader Baek updatenya lama karena bebrapa alasan yang yang sangat panjang. Baek nerima masukan tapi bukan Bash maupun Flame ya. Dan jangan lupa untuk ninggalin review biar baek semangat ngelanjutinnya. Sekian dulu dari baek mian kalo ada beberapa typos yang bertebaran.

Chapter 5

.

.

.

.

***** HAPPY READING *****

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tiga hari kemudian, dimana sekolah SCORPIO HIGH SCHOOL akan berangkat, kini semua murid akan bersiap-siap naik bus dan menuju kebendara.

" Yunho Hyung, bukankah itu orang tuamu?" tunjuk Chanyeol. Yunhopun mentap kearah yang ditunjuk Chanyeol. Dan benar saja, Eommanya sedang berjalan kearahnya.

"Yunnie Babybear!" seru eommanya Yunho. Teman-teman Yunho yang mendengar pangilan eommanya Yunho ingin tertawa namun mereka sudah di deatglare oleh Yunho lebih dulu.

Changmin yang ternyata adalah nama eommanya Yunho langsung memeluk anaknya. "eomma, kenapa ada disini? Jangan bilang eomma jadi ikut." Tanya Yunho memandang tajam pada Changmin setelah melepaskan pelukannnya.

Changmin yang ditanya Yunho hanya menyengir gaje. "aish eomma bukankah yunho sudah bilang eomma tidak boleh ikut."

"siapa bilang eomma tidak boleh ikut, eomma sudah mendapat izin dari kepala sekolahmu kok."

"bagaimana bisa?"

"bisa aja dong..." Yunho menatap Changmin curiga, pasti eommanya ini sudah melakukan sesuatu kepada kepala sekolah mereka.

"yaa! jangan tatap eomma seperti itu, eomma kemari menemuimu ingin mengembalikan ini?" ucap Changmin dan menyerahkan sesuatu kepada Yunho.

"ehh... inikan dompetnya Yunho kenapa ada pada eomma?"

"oh itu karena eomma menemukannya di depan pintu saat kau akan pulang dompetmu terjatuh. Ya sudah eomma ingin naik bus dulu bye bye Yunnie baby bear." Ucap Changmin berlalu pergi sambil melambaikan tangannya kepada Yunho.

"yaa! Eomma kemana uangnya!"teriak Yunho menatap punggun eommanya setelah tadi dia membuka dompetnya dan tidak menemukan uangny, padahal dia yakin dalam dompetnya masih ada beberapa lembar uang.

Deg!

Changmin yang mendengar teriakkan Yunho mengeluarkan keringat dingin, Changmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Yunho lalu mengeluarkan cengiran dan membentuk tangannya tanda V lalu kabur.

Yunho mendengus karena ulah eommanya yang seenaknya saja menggunakan uangnya hingga habis dan Yunho juga yakin credit card(benar ga tulisannya) nya juga pasti hanya tersisa sedikit saja lagi. "Yunnie babybear ayo cepat masuk kau ingin ditinggal eoh!" seru Kai dan terselip nada mengejek diucapannya.

"yaa! Kkamjong jangan panggil aku dengan nama yang menjiikan itu cukup eommaku saja yang memanggilku begitu!" seru Yunho menyusul teman-temannya dan ingin memberi pelajaran kepada si Kkamjong.

Setelah Yunho masuk, Yunho langsung menghampiri Kai yang sedang bersembunyi dibelakang tubuh kuala merah plakk maksudnya Zhoumi. Lalu langsung mejewer telinga Kai hingga membuat yang lain tertawa. "appo Hyung... lepaskan Hyung aku janji tak akan memanggilmu seperti itu lagi!" mohon kai kesakitan bahkan kupingnya memerah akibat jeweran Yunho.

Yunhopun melepaskan jewerannya, "rasakan makanya jangan panggil aku seperti itu!" sedangkan Kai hanya menatap Yunho kesal sambil mengusap kupingnya. Lalu merekapun kembali duduk ditempat mereka masing-masing, tak lama para uke memasuki bus dan menuju ketempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal kenapa dia harus duduk disamping Yunho, begitupun dengan yang lainnya. "aish kenapa aku harus duduk dengan beruanag mesum ini sih!" gerutu Jaejoong yang masih dapat Yunho dengar.

"kau kira aku mau duduk dengan namja sepertimu yang gendernya saja tak jelas" ejek Yunho

"apa kau bilang...?" ucap jaejoong yang mulai kesal. Dan terjadilah perdebatan yang tak penting. Lalu bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Mari kita lihat kursi dibelakang Yunho yang diduduki Siwon. Ternyata Siwon satu bangku dengan Kibum, yang sekarang lagi adu deatglare dan bisa terlihat aliran listrik diantara mereka.

Kita pindah kebelakang Siwon yang diduduki oleh Hyun joong dan Jungmin tak jauh beda dengan Yunho dan Jaejoong mereka saling berdebat yang tak penting. "kalau begitu kau cari temapat duduk yang lain saja namja centil!"

"yaa! Jangan panggil aku seperti itu lebih baik kau saja yang cari tempat duduk yang lain sana!"

Hah... lebih baik kita pindah lagi kebelakang mereka, Yang diduduki oleh Zhoumi. Zhoumi memandang Henry dengan pandangan balas dendam karena insiden penendangan little Zhoumi.

Wajah Henry mengalir keringat dingin, "mati aku!" batin Henry memandang Zhoumi takut. "hei mochi apa kabar?" sapa Zhoumi ramah namun menurut Henry nada suara Zhoumi terdengar mengerikan.

"a-aku...ba-baik-baik... saja..."

"kau mau duduk disini?" tanya Zhoumi tersenyum sangat manis dan benar-benar membuat mochi kita yang unyu-unyu ini tambah takut.

"a-aku akan mencari tempat duduk yang lain saja." Ucap Henry dan ingin menjauh dari tempat Zhoumi. Namun belum satu langkah Henry berjalan tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditarik oleh Zhoumi, menyebabkan Henry duduk disebelah Zhoumi. "kau takkan bisa lari dariku mochi!"bisik Zhoumi ditelinga Henry dan menyeringai. Sedangkan Henry rasanya sekarang ingin menangis, "eomma tolong anakmu yang unyu-unyu ini dari kuala merah mesum dan mengerikan ini...!"jerit Henry dalam hati

Semoga kau selamat mochi dari kuala merah mesum itu, baiklah sekarang kita pindah kesamping kiri Zhoumi yang diduduki oleh tiang jemuran *plakkk Author dibantai Chanyeol, kembali kecerita* ternyata Chanyeol dan Baekhyun juga sama dengan pasangan Yunjae dan Hyunmin mereka juga berdebat.

"hei cebol kau harus minta maaf kerena kau jidatku yang indah ini jadi benjol!"

"mwo... enak saja itukan salahmu yang tak hati-hati tiang listrik!"

"jelas-jelas itu salahmu yang mendorongku kesamping!"

"kaunya saja yang tidak kuat didorong begitu saja sudah jatuh, dasar lemah!" ucap Baekhyun yang masih kekuh, padahal yang salah memang dia yang telah mendorong Chanyeol keras hingga terjatuh.

Lebih baik kita tinggalkan saja mereka dari pada kuping Author jadi budeg. Coba kita lihat didepan Chanyeol yang diduduki oleh Baekho. Ternyata mereka sama seperti couple Sibum yang saling adu deatglare dan terdapat aliran listrik yang lebih dahsyat dari listrik Sibum.

Dibandingkan kita nanti kena sambar listrik Baekho lebih baik kita pindah kedepan yang ternyata diduduki Gongchan. Jinyoung memandang Gongchan kesal karena dia masih marah atas insiden dikantin. Sedangkan Gongchan merasa sedih melihat Jinyoung yang masih marah padanya, padahal dia ingin berdamai dengan Jinyoung karena merasa lelah harus bertengkar terus, tapi apa sekarang, Jinyoung marah padanya karena perbuatannya. "hahh kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu sih"

"kalau kau tak mau duduk disampingku, biar aku saja yang pindah duduk." Ucap Gongchan yang sekarang telah berdiri bersiap untuk cari tempat duduk yang lain.

"aku tak bilang aku tak mau duduk disampingmu." Gongchan memandang heran Jinyoung. "sudahlah lebih baik kau duduk ditempatmu. Aku tak mau ikut dihukum gara-gara kau pindah duduk." Kata Jinyoung yang sudah duduk di samping Gongchan. Memang benar tempat duduk mereka sudah diatur oleh kepala sekolah mereka dan bila ada yang ketahuan pindah duduk maka akan diberi sanksi.

Gongcahanpun kembali duduk ditempatnya dan melihat kearah Jinyoung yang menutup matanya dan mendengarkan musik dari handset yang tersambung ke touch creennya, Gongchan menghela napas lalu dia memandang keluar jendela.

Lebih baik kita lihat orang yang duduk didepan Gongchan,

**Plakk**

Kyungsoo menampar pipi Kai, "yaa... jangan pandang aku seperti itu dasar mesum!"

"yaa aku tak memandangmu mesum, wajahku memang seperti ini!" seru Kai yang kesal karena ditampar Kyungsoo padahal dia hanya memberikan senyuman manis kepada Kyungsoo, tapi menurut Kyungsoo senyuman itu seperti senyuman ahjussi-ahjussi mesum yang sedang menggoda mangsanya.

"tapi senyumanmu itu seperti ahjussi-ahjussi mesum!" Kai yang dibilang seperti itu frustasi, sudah ditampar dan sekarang dikatai senyumannya seperti ahjussi-ahjussi, belum lagi tadi telinganya dijewer Yunho bahkan rasa sakitnya saja belum hilang, kenapa nasibnya hari apes mulu sih. "ya tuhan apa salah hambamu yang tampan ini, kenapa hari ini hamba selalu ditindas..." ucap Kai sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Kyungsoo yang melihat Kai merasa iba, "Kai Gwaenchana...?" tanya Kyungsoo memandang Kai ke khawatir dan duduk disebelah Kai.

"..."

"apa tamparanku masih sakit...?" tanya Kyungsoo lagi

"tentu saja masih sakait, kau tak lihat pipiku masih merah!"

"mianhae..." ucap Kyungsoo merasa bersalah dan mengelus pipi kai yang ditamparnya tadi. Kai tersentak karena tiba-tiba Kyungsoo mengelus pipinya dengan lembut membuat tatapan mata mereka saling bertemu.

Deg deg deg

Entah mengapa jantung mereka berdetak sangat cepat, lalu pandangan mereka terputus karena terikkan Seonsaengnim mereka. "YAA CEPAT DUDUK!" teriak Heechul membahana dalam bus dengan aura yang mengerikan dan tatapan mata yang tajam.

"mengerikan..." guman Kai dan Kyungsoo bersamaan, merekapun saling memandang satu sama lain dan membuat jantung mereka berdetak cepat lagi. Lalu mereka metuskan kontak mata mereka dan mucul semburat merah dikedua pipi mereka, Kai memandang kearah jendela dan Kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu.

Karena teriakkan Heechul tadi perdebatan antara Yunjae, Hyunmin, Chanbaek terhenti dan sekarang duduk dengan tenang meskipun masih ada aura yang kurang mengenakan diantara mereka. Begitupun dengan deatglare Sibum dan Baekren juga terhenti dan duduk tenang, Kibum mengambil buku dalam tasnya dan membacanya. Dan merekapun sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian murid dan para guru telah sampai dibendara lalu menaiki pesawat yang sudah dipesan oleh pihak sekolah Scorpio High School. Dan para reader tau apa yang terjadi dalam pesawat? Yap... Yunjae, Hyunmin, Chanbaek Berdebat kembali dan membuat keributan dalam pesawat. Lalu bagaimana dengan pasangan Sibum dan Baekren? Mereka kembali adu deatglare namun kali ini dengan debatan yang tak penting. lalu bagaimana dengan sisanya? Mereka hanya duduk tenang dan sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing, misalnya Kai yang langsung duduk dalam pesawat langsung tidur begitupun dengan Kyungsoo yang tudur disamping Kai dengan kepala dibahu Kai.

Saat Kyungsoo tidur tidak sengaja kepalanya jatuh dibahu Kai, lalu Gongchan yang asik memandang jendela entah apa yang membuat dia terus memandang jendela dari tadi saat dibus maupun dipesawat. Lalu Jinyoung yang tertidur disampingnya dengan tenang.

Bagaiman dengan Couple Zhoury, coba kita lihat... kenapa wajah Henry sangat merah dan berkeringat? "stthh...hen-hentikanhhh..." desah Henry pelan. Uwah kenapa mochi mendesah apa yang dilakukan sikuala? Ternyata Zhoury sedang mengelus paha bagian dalam Henry dan merambat ke junior Henry. "sssttt jangan berisik chagi kau mau yang lain mendengar desahanmu hmm?" Henry menggelengkan kepalanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya untuk meredam desahannya. "eomma tolong anakmu ini yang sedang di grape sama kuala mesum hisk!" jerit batin henry.

"EHMMM!" dehem Kangin dan para guru yang lain memandang tajam kerah Yunho cs dan Jaejoong cs, membuat mereka berhenti berdebat dan langsung duduk ditempatnya masing-masing. Dan juga menghentikan aktivitas Zhoumi yang lagi mengrape Henry, membuat Henry menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Yunho yang sedang asyik memainkan pspnya, tiba-tiba merasakan sesuatu yang berat dibahu sebelah kanannya. Yunhopun mengalihkan pandangannya kesamping dan melihat Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dibahunya. Yunho menyeringai, "ini kesempatan bagus kerjain ah..." Pikir Yunho yang berniat ingin membangunkan Jaejoong yang sedang tertidur dengan berteriak dikupingnya.

Yunho mendekatkan bibirnya kekuping Jaejoong bersiap untuk berteriak, namun belum sempat itu terjadi Jaejoong mempalingkan wajahnya hingga kini wajahnya berhadapan dengan Yunho begitu dekat.

Yunho tertegun melihat wajah tidur Jaejoong yang damai, dia bisa merasakan napas Jaejoong yang menerpa wajahnya. Yunho mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh pipi kanan Jaejoong, Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong yang terasa lembut ditangannya. Kemudian Yunho mengarahkan tangannya menyentuh bibir cherry Jaejoong.

entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya hingga Yunho berani menempelkan bibirnya dengan Jaejoong, Yunho melumat bibir Jaejoong dengan lembut menyesap rasa manis yang ditawarkan bibir Jaejoong.

" eunghhh" lenguh Jaejoonga yang merasa tidurnya terganggu. Yunho langsung melepaskan ciumannya takut membangunkan Jaejoong. 'aish apa yang sudah kulakukan bisa-bisanya aku mencium rivalku' batin Yunho sambil memukul kepalanya, "tapi bibirnya masih terasa manis bahkan lebih manis dari madu" guman Yunho menyentuh bibirnya.

Yunho kembali menatap kearah Jaejoong lalu membenarkan kepala Jaejoong yang berada dibahunya agar tidak sakit nantinya. Yunho meletakkan kepalanya diatas kepala Jaejoong lalu ikut memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

"hei... kau sedang apa?" tanya Siwon menatap Kibum

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang membaca buku!" jawab Kibum jutek

"yaa.. aku bertanya baik-baik kenapa jawabanmu Jutek gitu sih!?" ucap Siwon dan memandang Kibum tajam.

"berisik!" ucap Kibum dingin lalu kembali membaca bukunya, tidak peduli dengan siwon yang kepalanya sudah mengeluarkan asap karena sikapnya. Siwon rasanya benar-benar ingin mencekik prince ice yang berada disebelahnya ini.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama pesawat yang ditumpangi oleh para murid dan guru mendarat dipulau Scorpio Island, Para murid dan guru keluar dari pesawat.

Hyun joong berjalan kepintu keluar, namun saat dia ingin keluar tiba-tiba Jungmin mendorongnya hingga menyebabkan dia hampir terjatuh kalau saja dia tidak cepat menjaga keseimbangannya.

"mian aku buru-buru..." ucap Jungmin dengan nada yang menyebalkan menurut Hyun Joong. Hyunjoong men deatglare Jungmin "yaa jangan tatap aku seperti itu, nanti kau bisa jatuh cinta kepadaku lagi." Kata Jungmin sedangkan Hyunjoong langsung merinding mendengar perkataan Jungmin.

"dalam mimpimu saja!" ucap Hyunjoong

"mimpiku bisa jadi kenyataan lo..."

"ckk berhentilah berbicara dengan nada yang menjijikan itu." Tanpa menunggu balasan dari Jungmin Hyunjoong langsung pergi melewatinya.

Jungmin yang mendengar ucapan Hyunjoong wajahnya memerah karena menahan amarah, Jungmin langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Hyunjoong yang sedang menuruni tangga, jungminpun menyusul hyunjoong.

Saat Hyunjoong menuruni tangga terakhir tiba-tiba seseorang menendang bokongnya.

Brukkk!

Hyunjoong tersungkur ketanah karena tendangan tersebut dan pelukakunya siapa lagi kalau bukan Jungmin. Hyunjoong menatap Jungmin tajam lalu bangkit dari jatuhnya, tangan Hyunjoong sudah terkepal lalu ia melayangkan kepalan tangnnya ingin menonjok Jungmin, namun sayang Jungmin sudah lebih dulu kabur dengan memeletkan lidahnya mengejek Hyunjoong. "arghh! Awas kau akanku balas kau Park Jungmin!"

.

.

.

"yaa! Minggir kau tiang jemuran aku ingin lewat!"

"kau bisakan tak usah berteriak! kalau ingin lewat ya lewat saja."

Saat ini ChanBaek masih ada di bangku penumpang, Baekhyun yang ingin segera keluar dari pesawat terhalang oleh Chanyeol yang duduk tepat disebelahnya. Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali meminta Chanyeol untuk memberikannya lewat, namun Chanyeol tidak juga berdiri dari bangkunya dan malah asik dengan pspnya, Padahal pesawat sudah mendarat.

"aishh... bagaimana aku bisa lewat kalau kau saja masih duduk dan menghalingi jalanku." Ucap Baekhyun frustasi karena sebenarnya dia sedang malas untuk bertengkar sekarang, apalagi tubuhnya sangat lelah melakukan perjalanan yang panjang ini, dan sekarang Chanyeol malah membauat masalah dengannya.

Chanyeol yang meliahat wajah lucu Baekhyun yang saat ini mengembungkan kedua pipinya dengan bibir yang menggerutu, tersenyum kecil. "kau kan bisa lewat dengan melewati kakiku."

Dan Baekhyun merutuku diarinya yang bodoh bagaiman dia tidak memikirkan apa yang tadi diucapkan Chanyeol tadi. Tanpa menunggu waktu lagi Baekhyun mengakat sebelah kakinya melewati paha Chanyeol dan meletakkan sebelah tangannya di bahu Chanyeol. sekarang posisi mereka begitu intim dengan Baekhyun yang sedang mengangkan di atas paha Chanyeol dan wajah yang begitu dekat.

Baekhyun akan mengangkat kaki sebelahnya, namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol menarik tubuhnya menyebabkan Baakhyun duduk dipangkuan Cahanyeol. Baekhyun ingin perotes namun bibirnya sudah lebih dulu di bungkam oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melumat bibir plum Baekhyun dengan lembuat, sedangkan Baekhyun yang meneriama serangan seperti itu melototkan matanya shok.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Beakhyun yang masih membeku karena kejadian tadi. "bibirmu sangat manis changiya." Ucap Chanyeol seduktif di telinga Beakhyun dan memberikan jilatan di kupingnya.

Chanyeol yang merasakan Beakhyun masih tidak bergerak mengangkat kepalanya lalu menatap Beakhyun yang masih melototkan matanya. Chenyeol kaget karena tiba-tiba Beakhyun pingsan dan menimpa tubuhnya yang masih duduk dikursi. "yaa.. Byun Baekhyun kau baik-baika saja?" namun tak mendapatkan balasa dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung menggendong tubuh Baekhyun ala kuala dan membawanya pergi dari pesawat menuju tempat mereka akan menginap. Baekhyun pingsan karena dia kaget dicium Chanyeol sebab itu adalah ciuman pertamanya dan dia ingin dicium oleh orang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya nanti sehingga dia begitu shok karena Chanyeol yang mendapatkan ciuman pertamanya.

TBC...

Couple yang lainnya akan di lanjutkan di chap depan...

Chanyeol : woi thor napa lu suka banget ngatai gue tiang!?

Author : hehehe ada oppa tiang

Chanyeol : yaaaaaaa!

Author : aish oppa jangan berteriak suling nie, itu salahkan oppa yang terlalu tinggi

Chanyeol : bilang aja lo sirik karena lo pendek

Lari kepelukan Baekhyun sambil teriak " uwahhh baekkie eomma Chanyeol ngatain aku pendek hiks" Baekhyun melototi si tiang.

Beakhyun : park Chanyeol kau tidah dapat jatah selama setahun! Karena sudah membuat anakku nangis

Chanyeol : MWO ANDWAEEEE

Balas Review :

insun taeby : Gomowo, ga bakal ada ncnya ingat ini rating T jadi ga mungkin ada adegan ncnya. Review lagi ya

Ryu : gomowo Reviewnya Ryu

Azura Lynn Gee : mian Ryu updatenya lamaaaaa, Gomowo Reviewnya

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin EXOtic : ne ini sudah di lanjut, Gomowo Reviewnnya

Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw : makisaih Reviewnya

J-Twice : Gomowo

DevilFujoshi : ditunggu ja endingnya gimana, apa mereka bakal bersatu atau ga. Gomowo ya udah Review

Riyoung Kim : ne ini sudah di lanjut, Gomowo Reviewnya.

.

.

.

Review pleasss


End file.
